


OP Authors (Prequel)

by TheCrazedValkyrie



Series: OP Authors [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highschool DxD (Anime), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Only In-Fandom Romance, Other Characters will come in after first in series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazedValkyrie/pseuds/TheCrazedValkyrie
Summary: When you're awake in a void, and you look up only to see yourself in flesh and not a mirror, what do you do?
Series: OP Authors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945897





	1. What The Hell Is Going On?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins. I find out that my counterpart is an idiot, and also really crazy in the head. As if I can get more ADHD. Ohohoho, yeah!

“What the fuck?” In front of my eyes was… me.

The other me rolled her eyes. “Come on, Val! I’m just a _Valkyrie_ from a parallel universe! Call me Val!”

I looked at “Val” skeptically and face faulted because she just used one of my damn nickname puns that no one ever uses. “Is it one of the fanfics where you like, make me super overpowered and throw me into my favorite fandoms?” Oh gawds, I think I know where exactly this is gonna go…

“Ding ding ding! What was that old saying? Ah right! _‘Great minds think alike.’_ ” Oh. My. Gawd. Am I really that cringy? 

I raised my eyebrow. “And which fandom am I heading to?”

“Ooh, I like you! Straightforward and ready to go!” She rubbed her hands gleefully. “No, not one fandom, but TWO! You will be in High School DxD first, then I’ll throw you into PJO! Who knows where I’m going to put _you_?” She giggled sadistically.

I had to resist the strong urge to facepalm. So this Vallerie is the cringiest person on earth and is into S&M? What is my life? It’s so messed up!

“Wait. How am I gonna survive?” I asked. Gimme a damn sacred gear! And make it a Longinus!

As if reading my mind, she replied. “Olympian’s Ring. _We_ designed it, remember?” A omega shaped ring with a flame on top appeared on my finger. No. Fucking. Way. It was the most OP thing, surpassing even the True Longinus. And it contained the spirit of Hope. Elpis, I think. Oh yeah, and the Balance Breaker form looked pretty sick too. I grinned, and a 12 year old with a vulgar mouth and a super OP Longinus was **not** a pretty sight to see. 

**Concealed Form (Ring shaped in the omega symbol with a harmless fire dancing above it): Spreads hope and a feeling of fuzziness to allies, takes away all hope and induces fear in enemies**

**Unlocked: Takes the Ring (Concealed Form) and transforms it into a sword with ruby on it’s hilt. Ability to control Hades, Zeus, and Poseidon’s domains.**

**Balance Breaker: Summons an armor with a helm of fire.**

**Olympic Wrath (Basically Juggernaut Drive): Allows the user to call forth the Pegasus, but with a fire-y mane, tail, and eyes.**

Well ok. “So… Where do I start?” I asked.

“Japan!” Val cheered. WTF NO! I- NO! I DON’T KNOW JAPANESE!

Before I could protest, she snapped her fingers and I was consumed by a portal. “By the way, I’m gonna give ya’ a phone, and a backpack with a pocket dimension. And I bought a house for you…” I couldn’t hear more after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Very stupid, and at the beginning, a little cringe-worthy. Like the presidential debate last night! DEFINITELY CRINGE-WORTHY!


	2. Adding OCs (Requirements)

* * *

So... I really never posted ever on AO3, just ff.net and Wattpad. Hope you liked the short, but cringe-worthy prequel!!

**Requirements for an OC:**

  * Must be like, a fanfic writer (lol)
  * Add an usable nickname (if your username is too long)
  * Must choose a fandom in the series (Listed in order: High School DxD, Percy Jackson, Pokemon, Harry Potter, Wings of Fire, [Last story is an original story)
  * Place a description (detailed)


  1. Username*
  2. Nickname
  3. Age (Maybe?)
  4. Gender
  5. Race
  6. Special (Pokemon Team, Sacred Gear, Godly Parent, Wand, etc.)
  7. Backstort- Gotta know where the OC came from, right?



Example:

The Crazed Valkyrie

Valkyrie

13

Female

Human-ish

Sacred Gear (Down below) 

Credit to me; I drew it then posted it on DeviantArt.

Godly Parent: Nyx

Pokemon Team (end): Charizard (Starter), Gengar, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Silvally, and Pidgeot

Wand: Aspen Wood, Phoenix Feather Core, 11 1/2 inches


End file.
